Total Drama: Worlds Apart
by MasterJourdan
Summary: Every season of Total Drama, the campers have lived on the same location. But this season, Chris is challenging that and on Vawanautu island, twenty past campers will be living on a campsite, hundreds of feet away from their opposing team, and will create their own world there, like the natives did long ago. With no food or comfort, what will happen on this journey? Stay tuned!


The very first scene of the brand new season of Total Drama started, and it's a helicopter-camera view of a brand new, vivid island. The camera zooms closer to where the familiar yet sinister Chris Mclean can be seen standing on a rocky cliff. Large waves behind him can be seen crashing into the ocean as a visible colorful rainbow forms.

"This is Vawanuatu Island, a small island located off the coast of Ontario, Canada. " As Chris continues the introduction, the camera starts showing the viewer the beautiful yet dangerous parts of the island. "For years though, it's beauty, if you can call it that, has been forgetten as well as the story of the two worlds the natives who once iived here have created." The camera then shifts back to Chris. An intern comes walking onto camera-view with a small television on a rollable television stand, which has crayon-drawn animations of the island's past. As Chris explains it, the animated short plays.

"Long ago here on Vawanuatu island, the natives had a clashing feud on what type of world should be created here on land. Some had great ideas, some had stupd ideas, and others were too dumb and didn't even know they were on an island. After a long standing feud, a decision was reached. The natives split themselves into two groups, and started building the world they desired on each side of the island. And all was well... Until a huge storm brewed and washed out all the land and natives who lived there..." Sad music started to play, and the animation stopped. Seconds later, the intern rolled away the television stand and happy, funky, upbeat music started playing.

"And thanks to their unfortunate story, we have created another season of Total Drama! Thanks, stinky history natives. That's right, this year the competition will be based off of history's past. Twenty past Total Drama competitors will brought here to Vawanuatu island to compete for another million dollars. For six brutal weeks, our campers will be split into two teams named after the island's tribes, and will create their own world that must be good enough for them to survive. All while doing that, the campers must endure harsh weather conditions, wild and potentially fatal wildlife, hunger, and of course, eachother. So, what will happen on this crazy journey? Find out what happens in the toughest season yet on, Total Drama: Worlds Apart!

(Theme song and opening play)

After the season opening, the next scene starts off and this time, the helicopter camera is now focused in a zoomed-out way, on a large pirate-like ship on the rough seas. The cameras then switch, and now the one on the boat is being used. Chef Hatchet can be seen steering the large ship.. He wipes off sweat from his forehead.

"First I'm a cook for the show, then I'm the pilot, and now I'm a ship captain. My four dollahs and fifty-two cents check every other month ain't enough!" Chef shouts. Suddenly, Topher suddenly runs up to chef, with a card in his hand, sikilar to the ones Hallmark creates.

"Hey Chef, so is Chris on this boat? or is he on land? Because I've got these gifts for him. A 'I'm sorry I tried stealing your job but thanks for letting me compete in the game this year' card, and this heart shaped box of chocolates." Topher looks to his hand where he held the chocolates, and notices they're missing. "Hey, where'd the chocolate box go?"

The camera zooms out a bit, and Owen, who has chocolate smudge marks on his face is seen. He has quite the satisfied smile.

"Sorry, Toph. If there's chocolate around, I just can't help myself!" Owen then lets out a loud and rank burp right in Topher's face. Topher then faints due to the smell, and Owen shortly follows, mostly because he always sleeps after he eats good. The camera then pans to the side, where Noah and B were watching.

"That dude's whole physical appearance just screams diabetes." Noah says, obviously speaking about Owen. Agreeing to Noah's statement, B nods. The camera pans to Sugar filing her nails, as Heather watches in disgust.

"Dang nabbit, I can't get this mysterious green gunk outta my fingernails!" Sugar says. "I wonder what it is..." Out of curiousity, Sugar starts sucking on her fingernails.

"You're just as disgusting as Owen." Heather says in disgust with crossed arms. Liking the taste, Sugar then starts sucking on her whole hand. "Or more..."

Next to them, are Scott and Courtney. Scott tries talking to Courtney but she however, has her back turned to him with crossed arms.

"So um, Court, we still good after what happened after Total Drama All Stars?" Scott asks in a polite tone.

"What? Of course not. Because not only did you accuse me of kissing Cameron, but you never even called me back after the finale!" Courtney says, still facing the other way.

"So, yes?" Scott asks, not realizing Courtney's jab. Duncan then walks up to the two.

"Nice try, hillbilly dweeb. Courtney's never taking you back." Duncan says. He then sits by Courtney's side. She however, does not make eye contact with him. "So whatd'ya say sweetcheeks, since me and goth girl aren't dating anymore wanna ride back on the Duncan express?" Courtney groans and walks away, leaving the boys confused.

"Courtney?" The two boys say.

Rodney was sitting next to the three, watching the whole ordeal pan out.

"Man, I remember when I had relationship issues..." Rodney says, in a relieved tone. He turns to his side, and notices Amy and Samey, his "girlfriends". He gasps, startling the twins. "Uh, hi um, Amy and Samey. Um, how's your, um, house doing?"

"What's wrong with you again, farmer dweeb?" Amy asks, annoyed, as Rodney continues to sweat. She then looks over to Samey, and groans. "Can you move your butt, Samey? You're sitting way to close. I don't want to catch ugly cow disease."

"But we've always sat this close before." Samey replies, in a timid voice. Amy groans again and pushes Samey a few inches away from her.

"Just move it!" Amy shouts in the proccess. The two girls then hear Max's evil laughing coming from a single top deck from above, and the camera pans his way. Max is seen smiling in an evil manner, as he laughs at two birds who are sitting on the deck.

"Now that I'm back to play the game for a second time, I can rule with my two evil bird ally's, Ditzy and Glitzy! I command you two, to poop on everyone below!" Max then laughs louder and harder, until Lightning's cheering can be heard. He suddenly out of nowhere jumps onto the deck, startling Max and the birds. Terrified, the birds flew away.

"SHA-Lighrtning's in the house! Uh, I mean, ship." Lightning says. Max gasps.

"You idiot! You made Ditzy and Glitzy fly away! Just who do you think you are?" Max angrily asks.

"Sorry purple dude, Lightning was just practicing his killer parkour skills." Lightning says. He then is about to leave, and he shouts, "Later!" He then jumps away. He bumps into Max in the proccess, leaving him to fall off deck as he screams.

The camera then pans downward to where Beth and Lindsay are. They are sitting on two wooden boxes, taking selfies with Lindsay's smartphone.

"Selfie!" Lindsay shouts as she makes an open mouth expression, and Beth does duckface. Lindsay takes the picture, but is not pleased with Beth. "You're not supposed to do duckface, Beth. That's so two years ago.

"Then what face am I supposed to make?" Beth asks, curious.

"The new trend is silly faces, silly!" Lindsay says, very playfully.

"Oh, alright!" Beth replies, also in a playful tone. Lindsay and Beth take another selfie, but this time with goofy and silly faces. The camera then pans to a couple feet away where Dawn is sitting on a larger wooden box, sitting meditation style as she watches the two girls. She sighs.

"My oh my." Dawn says. "The new generation is so self obsessed. Electronic gadgets, social media, lack of common sense. My tea leaves are right, the world is coming to an end." Dawn closes her eyes to meditate, until she here's funky pop music coming from nearby. She looks over her shoulder and sees Harold 'twerking' as LeShawna watches, not amused.

"Harold baby, for the last time, you do not have a male Minaj butt. You barely have a butt at all." LeShawna says.

"Just wait and watch LeGoddess, my bootylicious butt will get bigger!" Harold says. LeShawna rolls her eyes.

"Whatever..." She says. The camera then pans to the last camper, Anne Maria. She's sitting on the edge of the ship, and of course applying way too much hairspray.

"Phew... That's more like it. This Ontario heat is making my hair act crazy." Anne Maria says. Suddenly, she runs out of hairspray. She shakes the can to really make sure. "Crap! I ran out of hairspray! Oh well." She throws the can towards Chef, and takes a new can out and begins again.

Anne Maria's hairspray can indeed aims at Chef, but it ends up crashing into the ship's steering wheel causing it to break and fall off. Because of the mishap, the ships's engine and steering properties goes crazy. The ship starts to race towards the island while loud and scary mechanical failure sounds can be heard.

"What the?!" Chef shouts loudly as the steering wheel breaks off. Everyone screams in fear.

"What's going on?!" Courtney shouts.

"This ship is just as crappy as Chris's s stupid and overrated plane!" Noah shouts as he, Amy, Lindsay, and Scott hang onto B, thanks to his large weight size.

"The hairspray chick broke the ship!" Chef yells, obviously referring to Anne Maria.

"I'm so sorry! Please don't sue me! I literally only have twenty-seven dollars and forty cans of hairspray in my name!" Anne Maria shouts.

"Kiss me before we die, LeGoddess!" Harold shouts to LeShawna.

"You crazy, fool?!" LeShawna shouts. She slaps Harold in the face causing him to fall over.

Chef is seen ready to jump off the ship, as he puts a life jacket on. Before he can however Heather interrupts.

"Where are our life jackets?! You can't just leave us to die here!" Heather shouts.

"As long as it ain't me, I'm good!" Chef shouts. He jumps off the ship, screaming. The camera then switches to Chris back on the beach, waiting for the camper's arrival. He soon notices something isn't right.

Chris squints at the racing ship and squints, trying to get a better look. "What the..." He takes out a walkie talkie, and talks to one of the camera men on board. "Yeah... Hey Russell, what's going on over there" Screaming can be heard on the phone. "Yeah, uh-huh, okay." Chris puts away the walkie-talkie. "Well folks, looks like this year's campers will be arriving um, more shortly than expected." Suddenly, loud screaming can be heard, and the camera on the beach pans to the ship, even closer to the island. "Crap! Take cover!" Chris takes out an umbrella.

Instead of crashing onto the beach's shore, the ship crashes into a smaller island feet away. The impact was so huge all the campers and crew aboard were flung from the ship to the island the competition will take place. Chris slowly puts down the umbrella and sees everyone on the island. They landed literally everywhere and were groaning in pain.

"Well, looks like everyone made it safe! More or less..." Chris says. "Um, let's go to a commerical break, shall we?" Chris awkwardly laughs and the screen fades to black.

Total Drama returns and the campers are seen gladly alive and fixing themselves after that horrid crash.

"Wow campers. That was quite the um, entrance." Chris says. He chuckles a bit.

"Are you laughing? What's the matter with you? We could've died!" Courtney says.

"But you didn't. You're welcome." Chris says. Courtney rolls her eyes.

"You're just lucky my beautiful face wasn't destroyed in that crash Mr. McLean!" Sugar angrily says. Chris doesn't care.

"If that chick is 'beautiful', than my ninety-seven year old grandma with a rat face is a hottie." Duncan jokingly says to Heather. In agreement Heather nods.

Topher suddenly runs up to Chris which startles him a bit. "Oh Chris I'm so happy I didn't die, or else I wouldn't be able to give you this hug!" Topher instantly hugs Chris. Chris then becomes uncomfortable.

"Yeah Toph, I'm still not forgiving you for trying to steal my hosting gig last year, so..." Chris pushes Topher off. "Welcome to Total Drama: Worlds Apart, campers! This year, we're doing something a little bit different than past seasons."

"How different?" Amy asks with a raised brow.

"It better not be as lame as the All-Stars theme." Duncan says.

"Or the World Tour theme." Heather says.

"Or the toxic island theme." Anne Maria says.

By this time, Chris is getting quite annoyed. "You guys finished, yet?" No one else says anything. "Good. For this season of Total Drama, you'll do what the natives who lived on this island did, and create your own worlds." Everyone is confused. "Each of you will be split into two teams of ten and will be sent to your own team's campsite. There, you will work together as a team to build your own world. And the only time you'll ever see your opposing team is when it's challenge time. Same Total Drama layout, different theme."

There's a couple seconds of silence, until Scott speaks up.

"That's still a bad theme." Scott says. Everyone agrees. Chris rolls his eyes.

An intern then comes walking into camera's view holding a basket with twenty eggs filled with paint. "Whatever... Alright campers time for teams. When this intern comes around, pick an egg." The campers choose their eggs as he continues to talk. "When I count to three, smash the egg to the ground to see what color paint you have. If you have red paint, you are on team Anakai. Yellow, team Masabon. Ready? One... Two...Thr-" He is interrupted by Sugar.

"Hey host dude, are these eggs filled with edible paint?" She asks.

"Ooh, that sounds good." Owen says with a laugh.

"No Sugar and Owen, these eggs do not have edible paint in them. Jeez, are you two related or something?" Chris says. "Now if you'll excuse me, I need to restart my countdown." Chris clears his throat. "One... Two... Three! Smash those eggs!"

The campers do so, and tons of yellow and red paint go flying everywhere. The campers who got red paint and are on team Anakai are; Amy, Dawn, Harold, Heather, LeShawna, Lightning, Max, Rodney, Samey, and Scott. And the rest of the campers got yellow paint and were placed on team Masabon. They are; Anne Maria, B, Beth, Courtney, Duncan, Lindsay, Noah, Owen, Sugar, and Topher.

"Listen up dud-heads, if you are on team Anakai, step on the red mat behind me. If you are on team Masabon, step on the yellow mat. Hustle, hustle!" Chris says. The scene changes, and everyone is on their respective mat. "So campers, how are you liking the team arrangements?" Many of the displeased campers blabber at once, which Chris doesn't care hearing for. "Okay, whatever. I get it."

"Hey Chris, I'm fine wit the teams and all, but one question. When's lunch?" Owen asks.

"Ooh, that's a super-duper, smackle-daddle good idea, Owen! I'm so hungry I could eat the legs off of two tables!" Sugar says.

"About that..." Chris says. The campers sence bad news approaching real fast. "Like our previous season Pahkitew Island, there is nothing here. No food, no cabins, no bathrooms. That's why you all need to build your own world!" Chris chuckles as everyone's mouth drops open in shock. Owen and Sugar however drop to there knees and scream.

"Are y'all crazy? What do you mean there's no food? This big girl's gotta eat!" LeShawna says.

"You can't just leave us here stranded with no resources or food!" Noah says.

"Yeah, that's practically child abuse!" Scott says.

"True... But most of you are already eighteen or over. So by law, I can do this. Deal with it!" Chris says. "And in fact, there is food here. Somewhere. You just have to go find it. And you could easily use twigs, branches, and tree leaves to build a shelter, spoiled brats."

"I'd still rather have Chef's crappy slop and solid hard rock beds to sleep on." Noah says with crossed arms.

"Oh you're so right, Noah-Buddy, I'd rather have that, too!" Owen cries as he hugs Noah, much to his dismay.

Noah groans. "Let go of me, fat-face!" Noah pushes Owen off.

"Time to cut to the chase, campers. On this side of Ontario it gets dark pretty quick. So it's best if everyone heads to their campsite and starts building their own world before it darkens and you'll compete in your first challenge tomorrow." Chris hands each team their maps. Samey catches for Anakai, and B grabs for Masabon. "Here are your maps that will lead you to your campsite." The campers wait for Chris to at least give a few tools that will help to build their world, but he doesn't. "Well... Shoo!"

"Aren't you going to at least give us something to build our camp?" Samey asks.

"I agree, at least give us something!" Courtney says.

"I'll give you a motivational speech if that helps?" Chris says. The campers aren't amused. "Fine, here's something that'll help with fire. Flint." He says as he hands each team fire, in the form of flint.

"What about food? Ya' know, nothing over the top. Maybe a few oreos, a tuna sandwich, or at least a toritlla chip. Somethin'!" Sugar pleads.

"Nuh-uh, no more. Besides fire, you fruitcakes are on your own! Now, shoo!" Chris says. The campers now start heading to their resepective campsites.

* * *

><p>(Confessional - Courtney) : "This is just completely great... I'm on the same team as Duncan. Just wonderful... But, if I really want to make it all the way, I can't let him get in my way. It may be a little hard, but I'm pretty sure I can handle it." She forms a smile, which twitches a bit.<p>

* * *

><p>(Confessional - Owen) : "So there really isn't food here, wow... Well, at least this will be good for my strict diet my mom put me on. But... No one knows about my secret stash of candy hidden in my boxers..." He takes out a chocolate bar from his boxers and devours it. "Mmm, it's warm!<p>

* * *

><p>(Confessional - B) : (Facepalms)<p>

* * *

><p>(Confessional - Amy) : I don't really mind my living conditions since I went through a similiar dilema in Pahkitew Island. What and who I really have a problem with is Samey. That cow always ruins everything for me. She got me kicked off last season, so, this season it'll be me kicking her off!<p>

* * *

><p>The next scene shows team Anakai reaching their campsite. They are obviously fatigued. So fatigued, LeShawna drops to her knees.<p>

"Finally, we made it!" She says, panting for air.

Rodney comes walking into camera view, carrying Harold, Scott, and Max. He drops them.

Max gets up. "We're here already? Man what an ugly place to build a world." Max takes a step, but steps in some kind of animal poop. He groans. "Oh no, I just stepped in animal feces. Random chick, clean my shoes, pronto!" Max tells Heather.

"Clean it on your own, dweeb." Heather tells Max. She flicks his head. " She then makes he way to the beach, which is only inches away. "I can't believe I came on this crappy show to be famous. I would've been better off competing on Canada's Next Top Model."

"Yeah, for your and our sake." Scott says as he nudges Harold. The two laugh. In response, Heather throws dirt in the boy's faces which halts the laughter.

"Guys, I think we should start building our home, now. It's getting dark real fast." Rodney says.

"I agree with the big guy, the sooner we start build our world, the better." LeShawna says. Rodney then stares into LeShawna's eyes, thinking she has a crush on him.

"Y-you agree? Cool..." Rodney says, 'lovestruck'. All LeShawna does is stare back in confusion.

"You okay, boy?" LeShawna asks with a raised brow.

Heather groans. "What's wrong with that stupid brickhouse?"

"He's always like that for some reason..." Samey says as Amy nods in agreement.

Harold runs up to a lovestruck Rodney as he does a ninja pose. "Back off my chick, country creep!" He says.

"Excuse me, Harold?" LeShawna asks. "Did you just call me your 'chick'?"

Heather groans. "I can't stand being with you dweebs any longer..." she walks deeper into the forest, leaving the others. "I'm getting wood for fire."

* * *

><p>(Confessional - Rodney) : So now LeShawna's crushing on me? Amy and Samey will be so mad! But, they'll just have to accept the fact me and LeShawna were mean't to be. And for Harold, he's no problem.<p>

* * *

><p>"Since queen bee's getting the fire wood, me and Harold and maybe a few of y'all will get the stuff we need for the shelter." LeShawna says.<p>

"That's a good idea, LeGoddess. That way we can make out in a bush and no one would know." Harold says.

"Seriously son, stop." LeShawna says.

* * *

><p>(Confessional - Harold) : What? It was worth a try.<p>

* * *

><p>(Confessional - LeShawna) : "If Harold seriously doesn't stop coming onto me with these gimmicks, I'm seriously gonna backhand him so hard he'll end up in his motha's belly."<p>

* * *

><p>"Samey, your a worthless twig. So it just makes sense if you help collect other worthless twigs for our shelter!" Amy rudely suggests.<p>

"But I was-" Samey starts, until Amy pushes her to Harold and LeShawna.

"Ugh, just move it and shut up already!" Amy shouts as she pushes Samey. LeShawna glares at Amy, which she doesn't notice.

* * *

><p>(Confessional - Samey) : I know I shouldn't be timid by Amy since I got her eliminated last season, but after I did, she's been treating me way more worse. That's why I'm more scared of her more than ever. Last week before the show, I caught her almost sending me to be adopted by a chinese family. But maybe if I find the right person to ally with, maybe I can send Amy home packing again and I'll win the million dollars. I'll just have to go straight into a protection program if I do."<p>

* * *

><p>(Confessional - LeShawna) : "Man, what's up with that Amy chick? Pushing her twin around like some sort of rag doll. Back at my hometown, you look out for one another. But that's only because of our neighborhood status you know what I mean? But still, that saying applies to everybody, no matter how many... Uh, 'incidents' you've had in your neighborhood."<p>

* * *

><p>"So it's me, Harold, and Samey collecting stuff for our world. Who else feels like coming?" Leshawna asks.<p>

"I don't know about y'all, but Lightning ain't doing nothin'!" Lightning says. He sits down on a nearby large rock. "Ain't nobody got time for that!"

"But you have to help." Harold says. "Remember Chris said everything needs to be a team effort." Lightning pretends not to listen.

"Boy don't you make me come over there..." LeShawna says as she rolls up her sleeve on her left arm. Startled, Lightning quickly gets up.

"Did Lightning say he ain't helping?" He says nervously. "Uh, he actually meant, he'll look for some food! Yeah." He awkwardly chuckles and runs deeper into the woods.

"Now that's more like it." LeShawna says.

Rodney walks up to LeShawna. "Um, LeShawna... M-my sweet... Maybe I can help you with find stuff for our shelter? You know, since I'm strong?" Rodney nervously asks.

"Did you just call me your sweet? Listen dude, I already got one nerd aiming for me. I don't need two." LeShawna says.

"Yeah, back off dorkahontous!" Harold tells Rodney. "Wait did you just call me a nerd?"

"Not the time." Leshawna tells Harold.

Sensing a lot of bad vibes, Dawn quickly makes her way to Rodney and puts her hand on his arm.

"Rodney, maybe you should, um, stay here at camp and you could help me start on the shelter." Dawn suggests, to ease the nerve between him, Leshawna and Harold. Thinking she has a crush on him two now, Rodney becomes 'lovestruck' once again.

"Okay Dawn, whatever you say... Pretty ears..." Rodney says, as everyone just stares at him.

* * *

><p>(Confesional - Harold) : "That dude is crazier than ten Izzy's combined."<p>

* * *

><p>(Confessional - Rodney) : "Now Dawn has a crush on me too? Man, this is so intense! First LeShawna, now her? What will my other girlfriends think? Well, they'll just have to accept the fact me and Dawn were soulmates."<p>

* * *

><p>Scott groans. "If I come with you dweebs to look for wood for our shelter can we leave already? I can't stand being in the middle of this soap-opera." Scott says.<p>

"That's because your not getting any love from Courtney." Amy jokes. Scott rolls his eyes and he, Samey, LeShawna, and Harold walk into the woods to gather what they need leaving Dawn, Rodney, Amy, and Max back at camp.

"Alright peasents, serve me!" Max demands.

Amy clears her throat. "Max, if you haven't notice, there is literally nothing to serve you with. So shut up."

Rodney and Dawn both watch as Amy and Max argue with each other.

"Excuse me, blondie? Who are you to talk back to the most villainous villain of villains that ever existed, me?!" Max asks.

"Oh, so you don't want me talking back, do you? Fine, I wont." Amy says.

"Good." Max says as he crosses his arms. "Now serve me, bimbo!" Amy glares at Max.

* * *

><p>(Confessional - Amy) : "I won't talk back to Max anymore, but I will..."<p>

* * *

><p>"Tie you up!" Amy tells Max whose tied up to a tree branch, using seaweed as rope.<p>

"How dare you tie me up, peasent!" Max shouts to Amy. "You better hope we don't lose the first challenge, or you're going home!"

"Yeah right... Last season you didn't even take a single person out. I'm not worried!" Amy says as she walks away to where Dawn and Rodney are.

* * *

><p>(Confessional - Max) : "That Amy girl better watch her back. I'm aiming for her! Talking back to the villainous Max. Unspeakable! I just need to find the right person to align with so I can reign down my most evil plan ever! And I know just the right person..."<p>

* * *

><p>-Part two will be posted shortly-<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys, this is the author MasterJourdan! Here's a little author's note. I'm dividing the first chapter into two parts, mostly because it's SUPER long, and I don't want the first chapter page to be super long. So, I'll be posting the second part real soon. Thanks for reading! R&amp;R!<strong>


End file.
